


Привет - Hello

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Забытые - The Forgotten [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Rare Pairings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Два незнакомца встречаются в баре.





	Привет - Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hello](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701891) by [Celinarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose). 



> Фанфик также выложен на сайте fanfics.me - http://fanfics.me/fic120988&ref=user158296  
> У фанфика есть бета - _Nimfadora_ .

— Мисс Хокинс. Сожалею, но из-за прискорбной кончины мистера Магнуссена вы больше не можете у нас работать, — на неё пристально смотрит человек в чёрном костюме, на его лице нет даже намёка на какие-либо эмоции.  
Джанин подозревает, что это — дело рук Майкрофта Холмса.  
Месть за то, что она сделала с его младшим братом.

* * *

Джанин Хокинс, бывшая секретарша самого влиятельного человека в Британии и бывшая невеста величайшего детектива Лондона, сидит в углу бара, удивляясь, как всё могло так измениться всего за неделю.  
Рыжеволосый мужчина садится рядом с ней. Они понимающе молчат и пьют свои напитки.  
— Плохой день? — спрашивает она наконец.  
— Это ещё мягко сказано, — соглашается он.  
Она отвечает ему улыбкой.  
Он протягивает ей бледную руку.  
— Перси, — представляется он.  
— Персей? — уточняет она.  
— Персиваль, — отвечает он, покорно кивнув.  
— Джанин, — представляется она.  
— Привет, Джанин.  
— Привет, Перси.


End file.
